


花坛

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	花坛

>>>>>

【坐上来。】

拉下西装裤的拉链，把雄伟的昂扬从里面解放出来，坐在花坛边上的平和岛拖着折原的腰往后拉，折原的长裤在几经挣动之中彻底下滑掉在了地上，平和岛宽大粗糙的手掌揉捏着他的臀瓣，将昂扬在股沟处磨蹭了几下，往折原身体内部压去。

【唔嗯……】

背对着他的折原发出了小小的闷哼声，它们夹杂在了他带着情热的喘息声中，这样的体位让折原无法站稳，平和岛正扶着他的腰往更深处挺进，他只能向后抓住了平和岛结实的手臂。

【再往这里靠靠。】

呼吸也有些急促的平和岛圈住了面前人的腰，掌心包裹住了前面已经半挺立的那根，然后把折原更加往怀里带，下巴抵在折原瘦削的锁骨处，侧头深吸着折原颈间的气息。

折原抬起左手向后推了推他的金发脑袋。

【不、不要……太深了……】

埋入体内的那根渐渐适应了之后，平和岛先是小幅度地动了两下，怀中人的身体立马颤抖了起来，抓着他臂膀的手猛地用力，他单手握住折原细瘦的腰侧，稍稍推出一点距离后又往后扯回来，他的那根在肠壁里摩擦着，折原发出了呻吟。

【啊……】

温暖的体内包裹着他的昂扬，怀里的人向前低下了脑袋，他似乎能看到对方唇间呼出的带有情色意味的潮湿热气，在路上遇见就追赶起来虽说是人们眼中的常态，但是大家都没有想到在荒无人烟的地方，他们会迫不及待地渴求彼此吧，还带着刚刚追赶过的热意和微汗。

【试着自己动，嗯？】

由于要照顾着面前人的那根，平和岛便拍了拍折原的腰，让他配合自己的动作，折原没有回答，不过很快就按照他所说的那样，缓缓地动起腰来。

膝盖弯曲，没有支点，只有每次结合到深处时才算是挨到了后方的人，得到不足片刻的支撑，被平和岛握住那里并轻轻抠挖着顶端的折原渐渐无法撑住自己，膝盖如同刚出生的羊羔般打起颤来，在平和岛眼里这样的场景就是如此的让他爱怜。

他松开了折原开始从顶端溢出液体的那根，双手伸到折原颤抖的膝盖内侧，猛地将对方的腿抱了起来，让折原彻底地靠在了他的身上进出。折原未能满足的那根交由自己本人握住，上下套弄着，虽然双腿解放了不用再多费力气，但是要是有外人来到这里的话，就一定会看到他被人分开双腿背对着操弄的模样，身体深处的结合部分暴露无遗，挂在右脚足尖的裤子连最后一点也和身体失去了接触，从上方落在了地上，折原下半身赤裸地被进入着，平和岛从后方咬住了他的颈侧。

【松口……你这混蛋……】

是松口了，但是又用舌尖舔弄起那块被轻轻咬出牙印的肌肤来，热流也奇怪的痒感在四肢百骸里流窜着，折原的脚趾僵硬地蜷缩了起来。

真是烦人的家伙，折原皱起眉，不过很快就被新一轮进攻弄得失去了生气的想法，甜腻的声音从喉咙深处溢了出来。

敏感处被碾压到了。

前列腺液从顶端的小孔里流出，糟糕，太有感觉了，没有多久就会缴械投降，只有自己一个人先释放超不爽，时间也差不多了，自己可不想高潮过后还被这个白痴不断顶弄，于是折原坏心眼地故意缩紧了穴口，果不其然，他听到了身后人倒抽气的声音。

温暖湿热的肠肉缠绞住了平和岛的那根，一下一下地收缩着，怎么看都是故意的，那就如他所愿，带他攀上那情欲的顶峰吧，有力地双臂举起了对方，抽出大部分后又猛地落下，找着敏感点，在折原体内激烈的冲撞了起来。

【唔……唔……啊！不要！】

一开始还忍着不愿出声，后来便干脆放弃了，无暇顾及自己的样子是否狼狈，因为过于舒服而产生的泪水从眼角微微溢出，露出的微红肌肤散发着诱人的热度。

折原单手向后抓住了那一头金发，腹部仿佛被灼烧一般贯穿，不知道从那里来的情热，又不知道如何发泄出去，最后的意识也随着快感的累积而消散到不知哪里去，在几下激烈地撞击后，平和岛终于肯让他好好坐回到自己的怀里，深深埋入体内的那根抖动着，喷射出白色的浓稠液体，他不用看也知道，因为他手里的自己的那根也释放了出来，他松开了自己的，举起手愣愣地看着，高潮的失神让他一时有些茫然。

那只手被身后的人握住，往后拉去，湿热又痒的触感传了过来，眼中的雾气渐渐散去，他这才发觉是平和岛在舔他被弄‘脏’的掌心。见他从前列腺带来的没顶快感中回过了神，平和岛便把他往上抱去，‘啵’，也许在拔出时发出了这样轻不可闻的声响，折原并不知道是否是真的，他被平和岛抱着翻转了个身，平和岛托住他的臀部，面对面地抱住了他。

热气散不出去，两个人抱这样紧只会徒增不必要的温度而已，但是他无法拒绝最后温存的吻，平和岛的舌尖撬开了他的口，从微启的齿间探了进去，和他吻在了一起。

夕阳残留着余晖靠在天际，色彩鲜亮的瓢虫从荒废的花坛土壤里爬出，静静相拥的两人坐在这废弃的公园里，享受着情潮过后的悠闲时光。

 

END


End file.
